


thinking out loud

by gallyanim



Series: свалка [5]
Category: Block B
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: thinking out loud
Relationships: Ahn Jaehyo/Woo Jiho | Zico
Series: свалка [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769656
Kudos: 1





	thinking out loud

в подъезде как всегда темно хоть глаз выколи, темнее еще чем на ночной улице - там хоть фонари горят и даже не так уж мало вывесок сияет яркими лампочками. апгучжон круглосуточный, и ему это идет, больше, чем многим местам в сеуле. а в подъезде - в подъезде джэхё привык подсвечивать себе телефоном, но даже если бы тот разрядился и отказал в такой нехитрой помощи, то он все равно уже тут наизусть все знает.

знает, и все равно каждый раз неуловимо колеблется перед тем, как набрать код на двери, а потом вполне уловимо спотыкается на пороге. чихо, наверное, даже опознает его по звуку этого неизменного спотыкания, если не сидит в наушниках. впрочем, все равно он почти всегда тут в наушниках, и их иной раз даже можно у него пытаться отбирать, чтобы вслушаться самому.

просто как бы он все тут ни выучил, как бы ни был привычен код и ни была абсолютна уверенность в том, что ему сюда можно прийти всегда - джэхё каждый раз все равно думает про то, что а вдруг там еще люди. то, что он разучился их бояться, ни разу не значит, что он научился хотеть с ними чаще пересекаться. и чихо, конечно, его всегда обнимет, хоть при ком угодно, хоть сколько-то коротко, чтобы не отрываться от работы, но это тоже ни разу не значит, что если они будут одни, он не обнимет по-другому.

джэхё открывает дверь, спотыкается, щурится на лампочку и улыбается - нет никого, кроме чихо на диване, пребывающего в каком-то серединном между лежанием и сидением состоянии. глаза у него закрыты, но черта с два он спит - джэхё успевает показаться, что губы чуть-чуть дергаются в улыбку, как будто он подозревает, кто к нему посреди ночи решил вломиться, но точно еще не совсем уверен.

\- на новый диван и прям в ботинках, - фыркает джэхё сверху и порывисто проводит ладонью чихо по торчащим из-под капюшона толстовки волосам. - а на меня ругаешься.

\- а у тебя ботинки грязнее, - совсем не сонно ухмыляется чихо в ответ, не открывая усталых от компьютера глаз. он ловит ладонь джэхё, дергает за нее, и тот с готовностью шлепается поперек дивана и поперек самого чихо - так, что с обеих сторон давят то его коленки, то локти, а лицо оказывается где-то между чихошными ребрами и диванной спинкой. коленки больно впечатываются в пол, неумолимо затекая.

хорошо, понятное дело, до одури, и джэхё почему-то очень уверен в том, что не только ему.

\- потому что я хожу ногами по улице, - бубнит он куда-то чихо в бок. - а ты...

\- а я еще одну сегодня добил, - очень счастливо вздыхает чихо, гладя его большим пальцем по шее, и джэхё так хорошо представляет его выражение лица, даже не видя, что страшно глупо улыбается прямо чихо в толстовку. без толстовки, наверное, было бы лучше, но в общем пока и так сойдет.

\- ну и погнали домой тогда, - приглушенно тянет он в мягкую ткань. - отвезу.

\- просто отвезешь, и все? - наверное, чихо хочется звучать сердитым, но у него не выходит - все равно получается устало и вымотанно, и джэхё безнадежно пытается как-нибудь извернуть руки, чтобы его обнять, но не выходит. диван тесный, чихо тесный, и компьютер сбоку слишком настойчиво мерцает рабочей программой.

\- таксист ты мне, что ли, - недовольно ворчит чихо, съезжая пальцем на ухо и дальше на лицо. джэхё коротко смеется и тыкает его пальцем под ребро:

\- элитный. напиши мне двадцать строчек в каждой песне за это.

\- да сколько хочешь, - вдруг ужасно серьезно говорит чихо, садясь прямо и раскрывая глаза. джэхё сползает с него на пол, мысленно ругаясь, что одними затекшими коленками дело не обошлось - зудит вообще все и везде, а чихо очень пристально в него смотрит:

\- сколько хочешь, ты только смоги.

и оно тут - всё, начиная с самых первых песен, когда чихо до хрипоты на него кричал, когда они еще были чужие, и вплоть до джекпота, когда джэхё как будто разучился всем нотам сразу и выдыхался на второй же строке, где б она ни находилась. вся отчаянная упрямость чихо, всё его злое желание, чтобы джэхё мог и не боялся, чтобы у него получалось.

наверное, так, как чихо хочет, джэхё не сможет никогда, потому что слишком трудно пытаться покорить вершину, которую сам же чихо всегда будет отодвигать, так же как он и себе свои собственные всегда отодвигает.

чихо требовательно на него смотрит, и джэхё не знает, что ему на это ответить. он знает только, что очень хочется его сейчас обнять за всю усталость, чтобы выключил уже в себе лидера и продюсера, и зачем он только помянул эти чертовы строчки. и в общем уже довольно давно джэхё отучился говорить себе, что как бы сильно ни хотелось чихо обнять, делать этого нельзя.

так что он обнимает. очень привычно, очень крепко, стягивая с непослушных вихров капюшон и осторожно скользя губами по шее сбоку.

\- я стараюсь, - очень тихо бормочет джэхё, как будто не желая, чтобы даже чихо, которому оно и обращено, что-то услышал, но чихо, конечно, слышит всегда. иногда даже если ему ничего не говорить - все равно знает слишком много. про то, что он старается, чихо наверное тоже и так знает, но когда джэхё это говорит, ему все равно нравится больше.

чихо тыкается ему куда-то в волосы носом, и джэхё опять даже не видя его знает, что у чихо довольное лицо. 

если бы ему кто-нибудь где-то вокруг дебюта сказал, что вот он самый, ан джэхё, бессмысленное лицо группы блокби, будет сурового лидера все той же группы у чихо без слов и взглядов чувствовать, у джэхё бы случилось короткое замыкание. или долгое. на месяц, не меньше. с другой стороны, может быть, то, что в его голове из-за чихо происходит уже который год, отключая всю логику, рационализм и прочие полезные штуки, тоже вполне себе на огого какое долгое замыкание тянет.

\- я еще про холодильник посмотреть хочу, - неловко говорит джэхё, не отпуская рук, уже чуть громче. - давай поедем?

и чихо ржет прямо вплотную рядом с ним, и джэхё обнимает его еще сильнее, и ему даже наплевать, что самому чихо на диване в ботинках сидеть можно, а ему нельзя, потому что зато чихо сам себе еле-еле позволяет отключать лидера и продюсера, а с джэхё все-таки делает это ужасно легко.


End file.
